Azure Striker Gunvolt (Video Game)
Azure Striker Gunvolt, known as Armed Blue: Gunvolt in Japan, is an action-platform game developed and published by Inti Creates for the Nintendo 3DS eShop released in August 2014. A version for Microsoft Windows was released in August 2015, and Azure Striker Gunvolt: Striker Pack was released for Nintendo Switch in August 2017. Azure Striker Gunvolt is set during an unspecified date in the near future, in which several people called "adepts" have developed "septimal powers". These powers enable superhuman feats including flight, the use of powerful energy weapons, and manipulation of the elements like fire, water, and electricity. The world is at peace thanks to the efforts of a world-spanning corporation known as the Sumeragi Group. However, the Sumeragi Group is, in reality, controlling and experimenting on adepts. Gunvolt, one of the most powerful adepts, has the ability to create electrical fields and works for an organization known as QUILL, which is seeking to reveal and put a stop to Sumeragi's ulterior motives. "The Muse" "Rescue From Sumeragi" (Episode 1) Is revealed that the popular Idol "Lumen" is using her powers to brainwash people in her concerts, and this way the Sumeragi group can capture "Adepts". (Lore Only) Gunvolt is assigned to the mission of kill Lumen, but when he finds Lumen he discovers that is only a little girl who has been forced to do such things, so he rescue her. anthem.png "Betrayal" (Final Episode) Joule has been kidnapped by Sumeragi, when Gunvolt finds Joule, she is hooked to a machine that grants Nova the power to control Lumen. In this form, Lumen obey all the commands of Nova. nova.png Eden 3(Azure Striker Gunvolt 2) At the end of the 2nd stage, Zonda has kidnapped Mytyl and somehow she has gained control over her, Zonda use Mytyl to absorb the powers of Joule. Now Zonda can use the powers of the muse, Gunvolt tries to talk with Joule to free her, like he did when Nova did the same. Zonda reveals that her plan is use the powers of the Muse to mind control all the adepts to eradicate the humans, and this way all the adepts that are in the side of the humans like Gunvolt can't betray her because they will be controlled. But Zonda confirms that this time she erased all the memories of Joule so she can't talk to him, but somehow Joule talks with Gunvolt and tells him, that He doesn't need her to defeat Zonda that her powers will always live inside of him. gv.png gv1.png gv2.png gv3.png Indigo Destiny(Azure Striker Gunvolt 2) In the true final Boss, the battle is between Gunvolt and Copen, in both stories when Gunvolt or Copen is about to die, Mytyl awakens and controls Joule(Gunvolt's partner) and Lola(Copen's partner) to protect one of them depending of the story. gv4.png gv5.png gv6.png gv7.png gv8.png Category:Video Games Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Fantasy Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Empty Eyes Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Musical Hypnosis